


Power Registration Form (Rev. Ed. 20XX)

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Forms, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Instagram, NaNoWriMo, News Media, Newspapers, Registration Forms, Social Media, Superpowers, TV News, Twitter, Vines, applications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 23: SuperheroOR SupernaturalAUDay Six of AU Week!Posting a new AU fic every day for one week.A superpower phenomenon spread throughout Southeast Asia. The following are a collection of snippets from Japan's Miyagi prefecture.Warning: NOT a Daichi/Suga centred fic—it just happens to include them. Also, I took major inspiration from thevirtuous people'verse byMetis_Ink, so there will be similarities.





	Power Registration Form (Rev. Ed. 20XX)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [textbook answers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263690) by [Metis_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metis_Ink/pseuds/Metis_Ink). 



> I was gonna do a serious story for a friend but got frustrated and decided to do this instead /o\ Additional explanations about each power in my end notes!
> 
> Thank you to Lori for the beta!! All of your comments my night oh my goodness /);3;(\ ♥♥♥
> 
>  **ETA 2019/02/18:**  
>  Updated the fic for better formatting!

**SUPERPOWERS GLOBALLY: THREE MONTHS AFTER INITIAL SIGHTINGS  
**Fujita Kaede

PYONGYANG — Since the first confirmed report of superhuman abilities in North Korea, over 9 million people have officially registered gaining a superpower. These superpowers are a phenomenon impacting populations across the world, however most affected regions are still within Southeast Asia.

Superpowers have been observed only in humans so far, manifesting in different ways. The United Nations has required that governments register their population to confirm if individuals have a superpower. Forms vary between countries.

Activist groups have advocated for more inclusivity in registration forms to specifically seek for accommodations...

_[CLICK TO READ MORE]_

* * *

**POWER REGISTRATION FORM  
** _KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL  
_Rev. Ed. 20XX

Name: Sawamura Daichi  
Age: 18  
Class: 3-4

Please describe how your superpower functions as detailed as possible.  
I can change the density of my body, but only to make it denser than it actually is (I cannot become less dense). I get much heavier, sometimes 3x than my normal weight when I activate my superpower, with minimal changes to my appearance (I get a little bulkier and taller). I can move around okay even though my weight has increased.

Will your superpower impact your education at KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL?  
YES / (NO)

If yes, how will your superpower impact your studies?  
n/a  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: ———_

Do you have trouble controlling your superpower?  
YES / (NO)

If yes, please describe your situation.  
n/a  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: ———_

What kind of support do you need? Check all that apply.  
[  ] Costume/Apparel  
[  ] Technical/Mechanical  
[  ] Physical  
[X] Emotional  
[  ] Other, please describe:

If you checked any of the above, please describe how you would like to receive these supports.  
I keep having dreams about the vice-principal’s wig flying.  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: This is not a support necessary for your superpower, Sawamura._

Please give any other remarks you have regarding your superpower. Your homeroom teacher will assess these comments to best accommodate you.  
Suga keeps making comments about my weight. I think they’re compliments (he keeps hugging my thighs??), but I’m very self-conscious.  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: This would have been a better answer for the previous question. We can help with bullying and micro-aggressions against superpowers._

 **OFFICE ONLY  
** REVIEWED BY: Takeda Ittetsu 

[ _FOLLOW UP NOTE FROM:_ Sawamura Daichi  
Suga’s not bullying me. I think he just really likes how bulky I am.  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: That’s a personal problem for Sugawara, Sawamura-kun.  
_ REVIEWED BY: Takeda Ittetsu]

* * *

( _Vine: Outside in the fields, Azumane sonic screams, “DAAAIIIIIICHIIIIII!” at the Karasuno captain, who stays in place with his arms crossed. Even though the camera is a considerable distance away, Azumane’s shout is still very loud._ )

 **directorennochika, Jun 08, 20XX  
** Unstoppable force vs immovable object #senpais #miyagipower  
(Don’t worry, @daisan31 had earplugs on so @glassheart_ace3 didn’t burst his eardrums.) 

* * *

 **POWER REGISTRATION FORM  
** _KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL  
_Rev. Ed. 20XX

Name: Shimizu Kiyoko  
Age: 18  
Class: 3-2

Please describe how your superpower functions as detailed as possible.  
Strength Manipulation. I can increase my own physical strength for brief periods of time but it takes up a lot of energy. I also recently discovered I can control other people’s strength if I have physical contact with them.

Will your superpower impact your education at KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL?  
(YES) / NO

If yes, how will your superpower impact your studies?  
I understand that I can increase my strength for PE classes and I do not want to get in trouble for using my superpower.  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: We can adjust your PE rubric to your abilities. Thank you for the honesty._

Do you have trouble controlling your superpower?  
(YES) / NO

If yes, please describe your situation.  
I can manage my own strength fine but I don’t know how to control other people’s.  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: Please work with trainers in appropriate environments to test this aspect of your superpower._

What kind of support do you need? Check all that apply.  
[  ] Costume/Apparel  
[  ] Technical/Mechanical  
[X] Physical  
[  ] Emotional  
[X] Other, please describe: Please see my comments below. 

If you checked any of the above, please describe how you would like to receive these supports.  
I activate my superpower often to keep up with my duties for the boys’ volleyball team, but even with my stamina it’s very draining.  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: We can set you up with a trainer to help increase your endurance, as well as look into meal plans that might help with the physical repercussions of your superpower._

Please give any other remarks you have regarding your superpower. Your homeroom teacher will assess these comments to best accommodate you.  
I accidentally scared my kouhai (Yachi Hitoka, 1-5) by giving her super strength one day and she’s been very distraught. I’ve tried to reassure her by myself but I think she needs some support.  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: We can speak to Yachi about her distress, thank you for informing us._

 **OFFICE ONLY  
** REVIEWED BY: Ono Minaho  
_(FACULTY NOTE: Check up on Yachi Hitoka for support and side effects resulting from Shimizu’s superpower.)_

* * *

 **POWER REGISTRATION FORM  
** _DATE TECH HIGH SCHOOL  
_Rev. Ed. 20XX

Name: Koganegawa Kanji  
Age: 16  
Class: 1-1 

Please describe how your superpower functions as detailed as possible.  
my entire body can stretch a lot. i mostly activate my superpower on my legs and arms but i did it with my face once and i found out can do it with my stomach too!!

Will your superpower impact your education at DATE TECH HIGH SCHOOL?  
YES / (NO)

If yes, how will your superpower impact your studies?  
/  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: —_

Do you have trouble controlling your superpower?  
(YES) / NO

If yes, please describe your situation.  
my face stretched by accident during volleyball practice and it freaked out futakuchi-senpai. i don’t want to do that during a game!!  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: We’ll set you up with trainers so you can learn how to control your superpower better._

What kind of support do you need? Check all that apply.  
[X] Costume/Apparel  
[  ] Technical/Mechanical  
[X] Physical  
[  ] Emotional  
[  ] Other, please describe:

If you checked any of the above, please describe how you would like to receive these supports.  
my school uniform and volleyball ones won’t fit when i stretch my body. i’ve ripped through a few of my pants now  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: We’ll give you a few regular uniform pants as a free replacement this time, Koganegawa. Once they’re made, we’ll also provide you with uniforms that can stretch with your superpower, but please try not to ruin them._

Please give any other remarks you have regarding your superpower. Your homeroom teacher will assess these comments to best accommodate you.  
is it considered cheating if i use my superpower when i play volleyball??  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: I will look into this. The team will adjust regardless if you can use your superpower or not. (–Coach Oiwake)_

 **OFFICE ONLY  
** REVIEWED BY: Oiwake Takurou

* * *

 **sakukoukuns** • 1 hour ago  
apparently he can stretch his face too!! lol @kogane_giantsetter

( _Image: Koganegawa taking a selfie with Sakunami, who’s pinching one of Koganegawa’s cheeks and pulling the skin almost a foot away._ )

**14 likes**

**kenjifuta_**      that freaked me out so much. please use it during games.  
 **kogane_giantsetter**     @kenjifuta_ r u SURE senpai?? wont it scare other ppl??  
 **kenjifuta_**      @kogane_giantsetter that’s the point koganegawa  
 **maisnametsun**     Do NOT listen to Futakuchi, Kogane-kun! @kogane_giantsetter

* * *

 **POWER REGISTRATION FORM  
** _JOHZENJI HIGH SCHOOL  
_Rev. Ed. 20XX

Name: Misaki Hana  
Age: 18  
Class: 3-6

Please describe how your superpower functions as detailed as possible.  
Teleportation. I have to cross my arms and think of a place I want to be, and then I can transport there along with anything I have on my person. I need to have visited the location in the past for it to work.

Will your superpower impact your education at JOHZENJI HIGH SCHOOL?  
YES / (NO) 

If yes, how will your superpower impact your studies?  
x  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: –––––_

Do you have trouble controlling your superpower?  
(YES) / NO

If yes, please describe your situation.  
I have to concentrate really hard on the place I want to go, or else I end up somewhere in between where I am and where I want to be.  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: Please work with trainers in appropriate environments to practice using your superpower._

What kind of support do you need? Check all that apply.  
[  ] Costume/Apparel  
[X] Technical/Mechanical  
[X] Physical  
[  ] Emotional  
[  ] Other, please describe:

If you checked any of the above, please describe how you would like to receive these supports.  
Using my superpower is very helpful but equally tiring. Also for club, I help transport things from different places if we can’t fit it on the bus. If there was a way to secure items on me while I teleport that would be very appreciated!  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: We’ll provide physical support for the side effects. We can also come up with a temporary device while we look into something more permanent._

Please give any other remarks you have regarding your superpower. Your homeroom teacher will assess these comments to best accommodate you.  
The boys’ volleyball team became more mischievous because they knew if they got into trouble I could teleport to their location to help them. They stopped after I give a lecture but they’re still quite a handful.  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: Thank you for letting us know. We will look into getting you extra help to assist with your managerial responsibilities over the team._

 **OFFICE ONLY  
** REVIEWED BY: Anabara Takaaki

* * *

 **POWER REGISTRATION FORM  
** _KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL  
_Rev. Ed. 20XX

Name: Azumane Asahi  
Age: 18  
Class: 3-3

Please describe how your superpower functions as detailed as possible.  
Sonic Scream?? When I yell I’m really really REALLY loud and at first it was very frightening but I think I’m slowly getting used to it

Will your superpower impact your education at KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL?  
(YES) / NO

If yes, how will your superpower impact your studies?  
I’m on the volleyball team and we shout a lot when we play. Sometimes I accidentally yell too loud and it interrupts the game  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: This is not related to your classes, Azumane, but we can help with your issues during club activities._

Do you have trouble controlling your superpower?  
(YES) / NO

If yes, please describe your situation.  
I’m usually okay but the other day I tried to say something to Hinata and he flew across the court like the time I spiked a ball in his face  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: Please see the comments below for superpower support._

What kind of support do you need? Check all that apply.  
[  ] Costume/Apparel  
[X] Technical/Mechanical  
[X] Physical  
[X] Emotional  
[X] Other, please describe: I’m unsure but I need a lot of help

If you checked any of the above, please describe how you would like to receive these supports.  
Is there a way to help me control how loud I am??  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: We can come up with a temporary device to help with your volume for now while we look into something more permanent. We’ll also enroll you in voice classes for intensive superpower training._

Please give any other remarks you have regarding your superpower. Your homeroom teacher will assess these comments to best accommodate you.  
I worry a lot about my superpower even outside of school and volleyball. I’m not a loud person but now I’m really hyper-aware of how loud I am or else more people will be afraid of me, even though the girls in my class already think I’m kinda weak and then get themselves disappointed after thinking I look really tough. ~~Also what are the rules for using *cut short because he ran out of space*~~  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: Please see a counsellor for personal concerns unrelated to your superpower, Azumane. If you need assistance finding one, contact the office._

 **OFFICE ONLY  
** REVIEWED BY: Ono Minaho  
_(FACULTY NOTE: Check up on Hinata Shouyou if any injuries resulted from Azumane’s superpower.)_

* * *

 **M-Sta Miyagi** @msta_miyagi_ch • 1 hour ago  
Local high school students use powers to make classmate “fly.” Karasuno first year, Hinata Shouyou, tossed into the air: msta-miyagi.co.jp/local/20XX-07-07/Local-high ...

1.9k Retweets • 2.3k Likes

 

 **the next little giant! (aka shouyou)** @littlegiant_10 • 39 minutes ago  
@msta_miyagi_ch lol that’s me!!! i can fly but i wanted to fly HIGHER!

2 Replies • 11 Retweets • 67 Likes

* * *

 **POWER REGISTRATION FORM  
** _SHIRATORIZAWA ACADEMY  
_Rev. Ed. 20XX

Name: Tendou Satori  
Age: 18  
Class: 3-2

Please describe how your superpower functions as detailed as possible.  
heightened premonition, but in a good way! i can accurately predict small events that will happen in the future. my opponents in volleyball dislike me a lot and it’s quite enjoyable! i’m not always right though, i think 1 out of 4 times about my predictions are wrong 

Will your superpower impact your education at SHIRATORIZAWA ACADEMY?  
(YES) / NO

If yes, how will your superpower impact your studies?  
i usually know what’s on pop quizzes and exams without studying  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: Thank you for your honesty, Tendou. We’ll give you alternate assignments for tests._

Do you have trouble controlling your superpower?  
(YES) / NO

If yes, please describe your situation.  
i just get a gut feeling and they turn out right. i don’t know how it works  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: It may be possible to control your superpower depending on the kind of training we provide. We’ll set you up with a trainer to help you figure it out._

What kind of support do you need? Check all that apply.  
[  ] Costume/Apparel  
[  ] Technical/Mechanical  
[X] Physical  
[  ] Emotional  
[X] Other, please describe: emotional support, but a different kind

If you checked any of the above, please describe how you would like to receive these supports.  
it really is a gut feeling, i get stomach aches sometimes. also because of my superpower sometimes i know what happens in weekly jump and the surprise is ruined for me!  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: We’ll provide physical support for the side effects, and also mental support in the future if necessary. However, knowing what happens on Weekly Jump is a personal issue we cannot help with, Tendou._

Please give any other remarks you have regarding your superpower. Your homeroom teacher will assess these comments to best accommodate you.  
it’s not “cheating” if i use my superpower when i play volleyball, right? because i’m very happy with it!  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: Currently, uncontrollable superpowers are allowed during athletic competitions when declared openly and are within reason. Because you have admitted your predictions are sometimes wrong, Coach Washijou can vouch for you to play._

 **OFFICE ONLY  
** REVIEWED BY: Saitou Akira

* * *

 **POWER REGISTRATION FORM  
** _KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL  
_Rev. Ed. 20XX

Name: Sugawara Koushi  
Age: 18  
Class: 3-4

Please describe how your superpower functions as detailed as possible.  
I can shift in size. Only my height is affected—the shortest I became was 150cm and the tallest was 232cm. It requires a lot of concentration to activate so I don’t use it often.

Will your superpower impact your education at KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL?  
YES / (NO)

If yes, how will your superpower impact your studies?  
None  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: ———_

Do you have trouble controlling your superpower?  
YES / (NO)

If yes, please describe your situation.  
None  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: ———_

What kind of support do you need? Check all that apply.  
[X] Costume/Apparel  
[  ] Technical/Mechanical  
[  ] Physical  
[  ] Emotional  
[  ] Other, please describe:

If you checked any of the above, please describe how you would like to receive these supports.  
I need help with my uniforms (school uniform and volleyball jerseys) because they won’t fit when I activate my superpower.  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: We can look into uniforms made out fabrics to accommodate size changes._

Please give any other remarks you have regarding your superpower. Your homeroom teacher will assess these comments to best accommodate you.  
The only time I am taller than my kouhais is when I use my superpower and it is very frustrating. Also Daichi somehow looks even **thicker** now and it’s very distracting.  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: These are both personal problems unrelated to your superpower, Sugawara. Furthermore, please refrain from commenting on Sawamura’s appearance because he’s expressed discomfort._

 **OFFICE ONLY  
** REVIEWED BY: Takeda Ittetsu

[ _FOLLOW UP NOTE FROM:_ Sugawara Koushi  
I convinced Daichi to accept my compliments and he’s very satisfied when I talk about his body now.  
_OFFICE COMMENTS: This was an unnecessary follow up, Sugawara-kun.  
_REVIEWED BY: Takeda Ittetsu]

**Author's Note:**

> **Misc. notes re: everyone's powers/registration forms**
>
>> Asahi, Tendou, and Suga's forms were inspired by their "Current Concerns."  
>    
> Daichi: I just wanted to make Daichi Thicc and Suga Thirsty  
> Kiyoko: I really loved Metis_Ink's idea of super strong Kiyoko but I changed it up a bit /)w(\  
> Koganegawa: Literally took [this part](https://66.media.tumblr.com/362da6ddbbe657d7393e901dfe777433/tumblr_o2i8lyun5b1unau8ao3_500.gif) from the [Dateko/Seijoh match](http://savyjayjane.tumblr.com/post/139251598341/let-me-take-this-challenge) to its logical end kljdfsjklfds  
> Hana: Please help out this trying mane-chan  
> Asahi: Imagine the [iconic](https://volleygifs.tumblr.com/post/169192093567/happy-birthday-azumane-asahi-%EF%BE%9F-%EF%BE%9F) "[SUGAAAAAAAAA](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e7e1f74f442a70da3d6be5341d9f853a/tumblr_p1sn3uvXgb1wnv5ldo1_540.gif)" yell but with Sonic Scream (think Present Mic's quirk from BNHA). Coincidentally this is when he found out he had a power. ~~Rest in pieces to everyone in the gym.~~  
>  Tendou: Took "Guess Blocking" to a logical end. It could've been angstier but I didn't wanna do that to my tender salami ;-;  
> Suga: I figured I'd give poor Suga-san a chance to be the cool, tall senpai for once lol.  
> 
> 
>   
> Phew, that was a lot of notes /o\ Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [NaNo Tumblr](https://jercysnanocrying.tumblr.com) / Rebloggable version of this fic (TBA)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
